fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCNG01
'The birth of new generation. Her name is Cure Lily '''is Heartcatch Pretty Cure New Generation first episode. Synopsis Episode begins with 15 years old girl that is walking in the school. Some meters after her, Hanasaki Futaba, 13 years old girl is also walking to school. It's her first day in middle school. She hopes that she will find friends. She saw some flowers and started to looking at them. Her best friend, Samokoto Sakura joins her soon. Futaba found lucky clover, good luck sign. Sakura said that she always have a good luck with lucky clovers and Futaba telled her that they can share it's luck together. They met they classmates and one of them Aikato Ellie and Futaba and Sakura didn't like her, because she wasn't thinkin what she is talking. She made Sakura very sad and she ran away. Futaba couldn't find her. Latter she helped her mother and her older sister Tsubomi in the flower shop. With Tsubomi they have decided to visit grandma's botanical garden. Futaba went first, because Tsubomi went to visit Erika before. When Futaba was walking to the grandma's botanical garden, three fairies Flower, Rose and Bloom fell on her head. Futaba asked them who they are. They telled her, that they are Heart Tree fairies and that they are searching for Pretty Cure. Futaba was sure that she heard that words before, but couldn't remeber where. The fairies went with her in Botanical garden. At the same time Sakura was at the playground thinking about what Ellie said to her and that his is maybe truth. Sarinna appeared and took her Heart Flower and made Desetarian. Futaba saw this and she wanted to save Sakura. When she was hidding with the fairies she remembered, that Tsubomi telled her stories about the Pretty Cure when she was 4 years old. She also had a dream about them sometimes. She telled fairies about this and Flower was sure, that Futaba is Pretty Cure. She transformed in cure and gived herself name Cure Lily. Episode ends with Futaba's words: "Sakura... Wait for me... I promise I will save you." Characters *Hanasaki Futaba/Cure Lily *Samokoto Sakura *Ayanato Ellie *Hanasaki Mizuki *Hanasaki Tsubomi *Flower *Rose *Bloom *Sarinna Locations *Myōdō Academy's Middle School *Hanasaki Flower shop *Playground Major events *Futaba became Middle school student *Futaba became Cure Lily Some scenes Futaba met fairies ''Futaba is walking, suddenly she saw three shadows and three fairies fell on her head. Futaba: What's going on? (the fairies finnaly stoped holding her head and she looked at them) Who are you? Bloom: We are Heart Tree fairies - desu! We are search... Rose. Don't tell her that - desu! People mustn't know about Pretty Cure - desu! Bloom: I didn't say anything about Pretty Cure. You told her herself. Rose: But if I wouldn't stop you you would tell her! Bloom: You told her anyway, what's the problem now? Rose: We will never keep Pretty Cure a secret like that... Futaba is watching them and she doesn't know what should she say. '' Flower: I'm sorry about this - desu. They are always fighting - desu. My name is Flower and this are Rose and Bloom - desu. Futaba: I'm Hanasaki Futaba. Nice to meet you. Flower: Futaba, can you please take us to the Botanical Garden? Futaba: Yes, I am going there also. Futaba became Pretty Cure Flower: We have to do something or this girls heart flower will wilter - desu. Futaba: Sakura-chan... Rose. We have to find Pretty Cure - desu. (''Futaba wanted to helped her and suddenly remebered something) '' Futaba: I just remebered about Pretty Cure. Tsubomi onee-chan telled me the stories about Pretty Cure when I was younger and I sometimes dreamed about them. Bloom: Can it be? Rose: Maybe? Flower: I'm sure - desu! This girl is Pretty Cure - desu! Futaba: Me? Pretty Cure? Why? Flower: You love flowers, and want to help this girl, am I right - desu? Futaba: Yes. Flower: Then there isn't any mistake - desu! You are Pretty Cure - desu! ''Futaba isn't sure about this. '' Flower: Futaba... What do you want to do right now - desu? Futaba: I want to save her. ''Suddenly Heart Perfume appear and Flower gived it to Futaba. Futaba touch it and knew what she have to say. Futaba: Pretty Cure! Open my heart! Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure New Generation Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure New Generation Episodes